Suspicious
by AnNiE4
Summary: Gohan had run away and after all this time returned, unbeknown to them, with a son. What are his family and friends going to say when they find out, and will the young demi Sayain be so willing to meet up with them?


Disclaimer: _I dont own DBZ _nor am I making any profit from writing this_._

AN: This story is AU. Characters OOC. Warning, this is a male/male coupling. There will also swearing and alcohol, drugs, etc Dont like, dont readsounds simple enough ;)

Work out the pairing on your own ;) someone _in_ DBZ

...?/ Son Gohan

Rated M+

_Suspicious_

Chapter one

Gohan woke up with a start. He could hear a child crying. Quickly he scramble out of bed and went into the next room. Shhits okay. He said soothing his son and running his hands through the mass of hair keeping it back from his sleepy eyes.

Smirking, he watched the babys blue eyes fight to stay awake until they closed once again. Reassured that his son was asleep Gohan couldnt see the point in going back to bed especially as the sun was going to rise in an hour or so. He manoeuvred around the still unpacked removal boxes that were scattered around the apartment floor and headed for the kitchen to start the day off with hot cuppa. It didnt take long before he collapsed back on the plush red sofa with a hot steaming mug. He stared out over the large balcony and into the lush woodland river bank. There were so many colourful leaves at this time of the year. It was peaceful just sitting there. It was like nothing could ever go wrong. If only that _was_ true.

He was wearing only lose fitting track pants that hung low. His athletic toned body was still evident under his healthy tanned skin having spent some time now in the warm climate. He stretched his long legs in front of him and rested them on the coffee table. Once comfortable, Gohan sipped on his hot coffee and thought of the paradox he once again found himself in. He was once again back in the city where it all started a little under two years ago.

I heard Jeiden crying?

Placing the mug in his lap, he smiled. Its okay. Go back to sleep. Gohan said, glancing back toward the hallway where Videl stood looking sexy wearing nothing more than one of his t-shirts that just covering her flimsy panties.

No, its alright. Coffee is looking good anyway. She made her way around the boxs and across the room to get to the kettle. I hope we can get through these boxes today. She offhandedly said.

I was thinking the same. Im going to make a start on them after this. He said raising his mug. Hopefully Ill be awake. He chuckled hearing Videls doubtful laugh behind him.

An optimist all the way. Videl shook her head laughing as she poured herself a hot cup of coffee.

Its _not_ optimism. Its knowing that Jei will want to help.

Good point. She smirked coming around the sofa carrying her large Daffy Duck mug. Move over. She ordered and nestled herself against Gohans shoulder so he had to raise his arm and hug her as they both sipped their drinks. Its beautiful at this time of the year dont you think?

Agreed. They stayed like that for a while until Gohan sighed concerned. Do you think it will work?

Dont worry about it. Im on top of it. Videl sighed, We went over and over this back in Spain remember. She reminded him.

I know. But now that Im back here Well, Im having _second_ thoughts. I have a bad feeling

What happened to, _Videl. I want to go back home. Im ready.?_ She mimicked his more determined voice.

I dont know who he was, but hes a _complete _and_ utter moron_ if he thinks he can pull this off. Saiyans can sniff out a scam before it even gets started.

Well weve got away with it up until now. She argued shrugging her shoulders and dismissing his concerns.

Yeah, and look at the trouble we went through just to get this far. Gohan argued back, feeling tense.

Babe, it will be fine. I promise. She purred, leaning back and kissing him on the lips and was rewarded with slight smile. Its just jitters. Leave it to me.

I dont know what I would have done without you. Gohan said tenderly squeezing her small frame and smiling.

You would have been in a lot of trouble. Videl giggled she was in heaven.

Most definitely. Gohan agreed. Videl nestled further back. She loved his strong arms around her. She was in love and she would do anything to keep him close to her even going so far _as_ deception.

That week both were kept busy unpacking and adjusting to their new home and catering for all of the small childs needs. It was like any normal young family life with exception of Videl large bank account that provided most of their life style finances. It was something Gohan was determined to fix.

Hey, check _this_ out. Gohan came into the apartment carrying Jeiden in one arm and a leaflet in the other. Videl came up and lifted the small boy from his arms and peeking at the yellow piece of paper that was thrust enthusiastically into her offering hand.

What is it? Frowning, she reads.

Looking down and point at the leaflet, This guy came up to me and wanted to know if I had ever thought of modelling. Gohan explained, smirking finding it amusing and flattering at the same time.

Videl snickered and walked away. You? not that she didnt think he could cut it as model. He was definitely a walking wet dream in the making. That she couldnt never deny, it was the fact that the Gohan she had come to know and love preferred to be in the background than out there on display.

Taking offence, Hey, I can do ALL _that_ stuff! Especially if it means I get to pay some of the bills around here. He stated, slipping his backpack off his shoulders. She swung around frowning while holding up a squeak dinosaur for Jeiden to play with and gnaw.

Gohan... She sighed, I told you _not_ to WORRY about it. I can _afford_ to look after all that. It doesnt _worry_ me. We can BOTH go to college and I can get a nanny to look after Jei. No _big_ deal. She tried to reassure him. She placed Jeiden into his playpen in front of the light and airy glass doors to the balcony, and quickly handed him his toy.

Gohan followed them into the room and sat on the sofa. But it is a _big_ DEAL to me! He complained flopping back onto the sofa with a frown.

She rolled her eyes, Fine, what did this _modelling_ guy have to say? Videl asked, hands on her hips looking down at him while the child played happily sucking his toy, drooling, and squealing.

He told me to meet him at that address tomorrow and he would do a few shoots and see how it goes. Its for a magazine or something. Not _quite_ sure. Gohan explained looking at the leaflet in hand.

Sounds dodgy to me.

No. He frowned and looked up at her, He showed me his credentials. Its legit.

She shrugged her shoulders still not so convinced. What about Jeiden? Ive got an appointment at the university tomorrow. I need to enrol. She said, glancing at the baby over her shoulder.

Damn, _thats_ right! Errr... maybe, I can get him into _day care_ for the day? He was at a loss at how to go about it and how much it was going to set him back. He didnt think that far ahead. This had been his problem all the while.

Youre _kidding_ me? Here in _this_ City? Youd be pushing to find a place at this short notice. She sighed not liking how Gohan insisted doing things on his own when she was willing to look after him. Then a thought sprung to mind. She quickly stepped over Gohans long legs that were tucked under the coffee table, _Geeeezz_..._dont_ MOVE or anything. She grumbled.

I didnt know I _had_ too. What are YOU up to? Gohan growled not trusting her. He had seen that look one too many times before.

She reached for the phone, Maybe I can see if dad can lend us a hand. She said.

Not _your_ father Videl! Gohan groaned with pleading eyes, watching her from the sofa.

She frowned, What wrong with _asking_ dad for help? She inquired waving the phone at him.

I dont know. Hes just Gohan sighed sitting back running his fingers through his hair flicking the semi long locks from his dark eyes only to have them return.

I guess we could always ask _your_ mother? Videl said sarcastically, knowing the answer already.

His eyes sprung wide open. Come OFF _it_ Videl! You know I _cant_ DO that. Gohan growled. He still hadnt worked out how he was going to face them now he was back. Telling them the truth _wasnt_ an option.

Videl rolled her eyes, I was kidding. Let me see if dad can help us. She said punching the number pad.

He doesnt _like_ me Videl. I doubt Gohan grumbled getting off the couch to pick up his son.

Hes just slow at _warming_ up to people. Was her excuse as she waited for her fathers receptionist to pick up the phone.

Then... its GOING _take_ years at this rate. Gohan grumbled lifting his boy high into the air only to grin at the laughter that erupted from the baby.

Daddy warmed up to Jeiden in matter of moments. Videl argued indicating the giggling child in Gohans arms.

Gohan glanced back with disbelief, And WE _know_ why _dont_ we? He THINKS Jeidens yours.

Hes _partially_ is mine. I was there at _the_ birth. Videl frowned turning back to the receptionist on the phone. Gohan wasnt going to argue there. He took the baby to the nursery for a nappy change that he was in desperate need for.

The next day Hercules had a nanny at the doorstep with reliable references in hand. She was a middle aged women with a sour expression making Gohan doubt she knew how to smile. He reluctantly kissed his son good-bye and took off to see about getting this job. Videl had gone through his wardrobe and dressed him. He was wearing his favourite ripped jeans and comfortable sneakers along with a tight white t-shirt showing off his defined biceps. His old navy coloured messenger bag was slung over across his shoulders and with his windswept hair over his dark natural born bedroom eyes he was as ready as was going to be, and was still able to catch the bus in plenty of time.

He stepped off the bus and walked with confidence the few extra streets until he came across a row of very shady shop fronts down near the docks. With leaflet in hand Gohan searched for the correct address above the doors until he found the right one. Sceptically he climbed the narrow staircase hoping he had the right number. Standing outside the door he looked around and with two short knocks he waited.

Just a sec! came a bouncy voice before the door flew open revealing a tall tanned guy with soft golden wavy that sat on his collar and emerald eyes smiling back at him. Handsome, Gohan thought.

A friendly hand stretch, Gohan, right?

Smiling warily, Thats right. Shaking the guys hand, Jay?

Youve _got_ it. Glad you could make it. Come on in. Make yourself at home. Stepping out of the way Jay motioned for him to enter.

There were near empty rooms converted into a temporary studio. Off to the side was a tiny kitchenette which opened out into a much larger space with its hard pine floorboards. It had an open and airy atmosphere and surprisingly roomy. There was a clear white sheet draped over a large traditional pane window and pulled to one side filtering the bright morning sunlight. Off to the side of the window stood alone single chair and in the centre surrounded by various lights and cameras resided a large brass bed from an era long gone with soft pastel covers, nothing overdone, but all suspiciously alluring. On the opposite wall resided a closed door. The bathroom Gohan assumed.

Jay stood there watching him carefully seeing the uncertainty. The pub below usually lets it out as a one bedroom apartment, but its ideal for what I need so... here we are. He said with hands raised, smiling.

Here _we_ are. Gohan repeated with less enthusiasm feeling a little awkward.

Jay felt slightly apologetic, Its bare I know, but Im working on cutting a good deal and hopefully work my way up. He went on to explain further how he was a College student majoring in photography with this little business on the side. On seeing Gohan nervousness glances towards the bed he laughed. Dont worry. Its not what you think. Well _not_ completely. Jay laughed at the look Gohan shoot him. Here, Ill show you. Passing Gohan, Jay reached for his bag and pulling out his portfolio. Filled with some of his award winning photo shoots he had done recently.

Gohan flicked through the prints impressed by the quality of the black and white and sepia photos. It wasnt until he came across a guy partly naked that he found himself hesitant, but for only a second before studying it more closely. There were others but there was nothing provocative or revealing about them. Well, not _too_ much. The guys were mostly covered in some way or another. Jay explained it was a form of art and not what he had feared when he saw the bed, pornographic.

Wow, youre _really_ good. Gohan gushed. Admiring Jays work, but sceptical that he could look half as good as those guys in the photos. Im not sure how good of a subject Ill be.

Jay slapped him on the shoulder, grinning. Youre _kidding_ me right?

Gohan shook his head looking back at the photos doubtful. Youre sure you want me for this?

Hey, I promise you this will _be_ great. Smiling brightly, All you gotta do is be yourself,_ completely_ like youre around your family, and friends.

_Riiiighhht_. Gohan smirked somehow he didnt think he meant literary. He could just see himself exploding into Super Sayain flexing his biceps. He was remembering happier times and playful family moments when he and his father would spar were they would always end with a friendly or painful game of Ki tag. Be _myself_?

That right. Thats all you have to do. Jay gave a friendly smile, Leave the rest to me ... _just_ relax.

Okay...if you _say_ so. Gohan said with a light smile tugged at his lips. He had come this far there was no reason to back out now.

Gohan listened to Jay explain how it was going to work and how he planned to get the photos in soon as possible. He had a deadline to meet in one of the more popular magazine before the end of the week. How Gohan would get a percentage if all goes well.

It sounded all good to him. It would help pay some of the bills until he could find something more permanent plus Jay was a real nice guy with a friendly easy going smile. It didnt hurt he was easy on the eyes either. Gohan could easily see Jay going a long way with anything he chooses to do. He had that upbeat personality.

For his first session Jay had him leaning back against the wall thumbs hooked in his jeans with a reserved expression ankles crossed. It pulled off nice with his boyish good looks and his naturally seductive charm.

There was another of him perched on the windowsill peeking out with a wishful expression. Then a little more daring Jay had Gohan remove his shirt in similar poses as before, but standing with partly pouty lips. The way the morning sun shone on that nice toned flat abdomen, teasing the viewers and leaving them to want more a little lower perhaps. What Gohan was hiding below his teasing jeans. It was the slightly side on profile, shadowing in the right spot highlighting rippling firm muscles but still nothing over the top, that had Gohan cringing.

Then he started feeling slightly uncomfortable when Jay got him to pop his top button of his jeans and have them ride low on his lean hips, baring his torso and dripping with sex appeal. He was lounging back in the single chair with a long leg bare footed resting over the arm of chair, looking seductively up under heavy lashes, dreamy hot and sexy appearance.

Youre a NATURAL you _know._ Embarrassed, a smile tugged at Gohans lips. Youre _looking_ praised loving every moment he could taking photos of the _stunning_ teenager.

The smooth toned muscles. That slender look, long legs, a natural _pretty_ boy to top it off. Jay loved every bit of it. Gohan blushed averting his eyes when Jays camera starting clicking overtime.

Ooooh yeeeah... Thats PERFECT! Ill have to get YOU _blushing_ more. He chuckled, getting Gohan to do just that.

This kid was a natural. Jay managed to coax Gohan onto the bed lying on his back. Looking seductive, one arm thrown up over his head. Gohans other hand resting limp low over his tone abdomen, looking the part.

Jay took photos from the top of a ladder looking down over Gohan with his dreamy sable eyes staring off with a distant appeal about them. This was just _too_ cool for words Jay thought encouraging the teen all the way.

Gohan had an alluring sex appeal to him. His body was hot, but his eyes were expressive and spoke volumes on how he was feeling. There was sadness there, a mystery to them as they held their secrets from the world.

After they finished Gohan and Jay sat and talked. Jay perched himself on top of the single chair directly opposite Gohan who leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Both getting to know each other better over a hot takeaway coffee.

Jay was surprised to find out that Gohan had a child. So that kid was yours?

Jeiden, thats right. Not hiding any of his pride and a smile exploding on his face whenever he talked about his son.

Hes going to be a _heartthrob_ when he grows up you can see it. Jay grinned holding his drink in both hands. Just like _his_ dad. He chuckled with the sidewards grin Gohan shot him.

I, guess. Gohan said uncertain. He didnt doubt his boy was going to be a _hottie,_ but he didnt see him in the same light.

You can ride money on it, babe. Jay said smugly. He looks like you, except the eyes. They were blue werent they?

Gohan nodded uncomfortable about where this was leading. Yeah.

Beautiful colour. I guess he gets that from his mother? Inward Gohan couldnt stop his gut from twisting in anger forcing a smile. Something Jay caught on. He hated to think he said something wrong. I hope I didnt say anything

No. No its cool. Im a _single_ dad. Gohan explained staring down at his cup pushing the bad memories to the back where they belonged.

Jay nodded understandingly and frowned with concern about bringing up something that obviously upset Gohan. Oh, I see. I just thought you said you lived with a girl?

I do, but she just a _really_ good friend. He looked up at Jay with a warm smile, Shes been great at helping us out.

Jay nodded frowning, Gotta be tough with being a young dad and all. You know if I hadnt seen your driver licence I would have taken you for a much younger guy.

Gohan smirked. Yeah. I get that a lot. My dad looks young for his age too. It kind runs on his side of the family.

Yeah? How old was he when he had you?

Eighteen.

Jay whistled, Wow, the same age. I guess finding out you were going to be a dad was a shock?

Huh! You have _no_ idea.

I _can_ imagine. Jay nodded, but Gohan doubted it _very_ much.

Gohan went on to explain some of his home life, right up to the time I was living at home if we went out somewhere we would get these looks. You know, like he cant be_ your _dad. It used to _piss me off_. Everyone thought he was my older brother or something.

Jay chuckled, Yeah? Shaking his head astonished, Weird. He was grinning with amusement at the insight he was getting into Gohans life. So do you have any other siblings? Like a twin that wouldnt mind me taking photos? Jay laughed always looking for business.

Gohan laughed. I have a brother, but his only eight. I doubt he could sit still long enough.

I getya. Ive got a baby brother like that. Olive. Hes nine and lives with my step dad. I dont get to see him that much. Not as much as I would like to.

Same here. Ive been away and I havent seen Goten like in over a year.

Wow, that long.

Yeah, well, _long_ story. Gohan frowned pushing the depressing thought from his mind. He smiled. Anyhow, Id best get back to Jei. Thanks for this Jay. I just hope something comes from it.

Jay laughed as they both stood. Are _you_ CRAZY there are going to LOVE it!Just _wait_ and see. By this time next week youll be on the front cover. No problem.

Gohan tossed his empty cup in the bin, Huh, I doubt that. Amused, he headed over to retrieve his shirt and bag from the floor and donning his shirt.

Well, maybe be not the front cover, but close. I promise you. Jay said slapping his shoulder warmly.

If _you_ say so. Gohan chuckled.

I _say_ so. Jay smirked patting him on the back once again as he walked him to the door and opened it for him. Ill ring.

Cool... Thanks again Jay. Ill catchy around then? Gohan said as he stepped out the door.

For sure. Jay reassured him He gave Gohan a friendly hug and watched him disappear down the stairs and out of sight. Fantastic! He cheered enthusiastically closing the door.

Keen to tell Videl all about his day, Gohan rushed back down the street to catch his bus and get back home. He couldnt help but smile at his eventful morning. It was certainly nothing he had ever done before. Jay made him feel good about himself even if he felt embarrassed for the most part.

That night Videl and Gohan celebrated by ordering pizza and picking up few DVDs to watch after putting Jeiden to bed for the night. They sat Indian style around on the floor in front of the TV using the coffee table. We dont know even if they like them. Gohan reminded her for the millionth time.

Quit it, and eat. Of course theyll like it. How _couldnt_ they? Youre a hot guy. Anyone whos got eyes can see that.

You keep saying that, but I still think youre on drugs. Gohan chuckled slipping another string slice of cheesy pizza into his mouth.

Believe what you want. Jei didnt seem to mind Mrs Cardin. Videl offered, changing the subject.

Probably because hes plotting a way to do her in. You didnt see her. She had a face cast in stone that one. No sense of humour. He said shaking his head not at all impressed, stuffing another slice in his mouth.

She frowned in disapproval, Having custard poured down her dress isnt something to laugh about.

It is if Jeiden does it. Gohan grinned proud as punch.

I hope you apologised for him?

No, I wasnt going _apologise_ to her. Did you take a good look at her? Anyhow, for all we know Jei-babe could be expressing his creative side. Gohan challenged.

Hes going to turn into to a brat. Youre _spoiling_ him. Videl protested.

Gohan frowned and became defensive, Im _his_ mother. Im allowed to spoil him. Gohan grumbled with Videl burst out laughing.

You know, Ill never get used to that.

What? The fact that Im spoiling him, or that Im _his_ mother?

You being his mother of course. I know youre part Saiyan and all. But still.

How do you think I felt finding out I was pregnant. I would have never guessed if I didnt sneak that book out of Vegetas library.

Something you still havent returned. Videl commented.

Its not like I had a choice. I had no idea what to expect and its not like I could ask them. Plus, its not like Vegetas missing it. Gohan growled bitterly. Videl hugged him smiling. She understood all too well.

You wouldnt believe who I meet at Uni today. She said changing the subject towards something lighter.

Who, Mr Ogre? I swear that guy should retire. His gotta be as old as the hills.

No silly. Sharpener and Eraser, the old gang. Videl laughed slapping him on the arm. Gohan just gave her a sideways smirk before taking another bite.

Yeah? Cool, I guess. He didnt think anything of it until she suddenly suggested.

You know what we should do? Have a party like old times. Licking her fingers, It could be a _house warming_ party! She exclaimed excitedly.

You sure they will want anything to do with us? Gohan didnt know what to think. They had left a long time ago.

Dont be like that. They were asking about you the whole time. We even exchanged numbers and address. Ill give them to you later. She said. Just _remind_ me. Oh yeah, Sharpener said his cousin was in town and would be keen to hear from you again if you were interested. Gohan sighed not feeling so hungry anymore. Whos he, anyway? She enquired busy eating.

Gohan knew all too well who she was talking about. Its Daniel Standish.

_Oooh_... Kami. Not _jerk-face_? I didnt realise he was Sharpeners cousin? She groaned with mouthful of food. It wasnt surprising she lost interest when it came to that guy and for good reasons. Daniels too _good_ looking for his own good, with those blue eyes of his. I wonder what happed with Sharpener then. she laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

Something went wrong in the gene pool, I guess. He ducked as she went to swat him they both laughed. Wasnt he after you? Gohan laughed.

Shut up! That was a long time ago. She picked up a bottle of Champaign she found at her fathers office. You want a drink?

Yeah. He smirked as he watched her pour him a tall glass of bubbly to celebrate their new apartment, and his upcoming modelling career. That night they relaxed and finished the bottle while watching the rest of the movies.

With a light buzz they checked on Jeiden sleeping soundly in his cot before heading to the same bed. It was a habit they had become accustomed. In the beginning Videl would do it to comfort Gohan and now it was more for her and liking being close as she could to the eye-catching male that she had never _stopped_ loving.

They climbed into bed, he wearing only his boxes and her nothing more than her skimpy panties and one of his t-shirts that hung off her shoulders. She curled up next to him enjoying his scent and warmth just everything about him. With his strong arms around her small frame and the feel of his chin resting on the top of her head she closed her eyes. Holding him tight she drifted off to sleep and dreamt of a day when he would return her feelings and they could to be together forever.

TBC

A/N: A BIG _thanks_ to my editor Vegeta-sire ;)

Okay _another_ old story (Ive got a few ;)... I realised, in most of my old stories, I have a fetish for wanting to see Gohan suffer hardship for him to disappear, and then return in one way or another. I like this one so I decided not to delete it... yet ;)

I know I use a lot of my own characters but that just adds flavour as I see it. I do try and get as many DBZ characters in as is fitting for the plot so dont worry, others will surely rock up in later chapters, and I cant see them be _very_ happy here...hehe ;) I hoped you enjoyed it so far...

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
